1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child seat, and more particularly, to a child seat whose armrest is capable of being separated from a carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For any company, how to reduce product cost is a highly significant issue. In general, product costs include shipping costs. If a volume of a package is too large, the shipping cost is increased. Therefore, in order to lower costs, a volume of a package must be reduced as much as possible. Currently, child seats (e.g., child safety seats or high chairs) are mostly packaged and shipped in an assembled state, or the child seat is designed as an integrated product itself, which increases the whole volume of the package. As a result, the package is not compact enough, and shipping costs are raised.